Talk:Transcendent Pandora/@comment-24098614-20150602091030/@comment-25824673-20160117193751
@Citrus That's always the case however. They said (and still do say) the same thing about Minato Sahashi in Sekirei. There are a few other series too where the MC is a whimp, and then suddenly where they act, they are over powered or 'Gary Stu' or 'Mary stu'. Kazuya has had a steady path of growth in my view, slowly became more confident and the start of this Last arc, where he was more verbal with Satella "I want to see all of you" to me signified him becoming more confident in who he was and what he wanted. Now, he stumbled when he was shown how much power he had access to. I think most people would do a double take if they suddenly received that much. They'd either then get drunk on it, refuse it, (think Ryuuchi) and leave the world in a worse place as if they had gotten drunk on it or they could accept it. Kazuya having been shown via the long a$$ flashback a bit of his history, comes to realize that MANY PEOPLE sacrificed (whether it was misplaced or not. Orie's sacrifice, ryuuchi's Sacrifice where misplaced for wrong reasons but they where still sacrifices. Orie couldn't live with it any more, Ryuuchi simply didn't want to deal with it period adn thus rejected it. Hell if he had had his way he would have hid with the kids from Gengo...) So here we are, suddenly he has the ability, and the freedom of choice to protect those around him or run away. Kazuya does the commendable thing unlike his parents, following in the footsteps of his sister and stands firm finally. Well, not finally as he has put his ass on the line more then a couple times to save those around him. And if you really need an "Explaination" to his power to transcend Pandora, then maybe you need an explaination on how the mist transcended Pandora also, or maybe the Nova commander (N3 types?) to transcend Pandora (like what the one did when violating Roxanne) T The crux is that Kazuya has a highly stigmatic body but is limited, and 'brainwashed' if you will with human heritage and Gengo, and Kazuha's teaching him to be a human. Not to mention friends... I'm sure one of the future arcs might deal with Kazuya novalizing and one of the Pandora or more have to connect with him to draw him back... Is a reverse eirenbar set even possible if he's not baptized and not initiating it? Anyways, as long as it's not abused and he doesn't just upgrade Pandora willy-nilly I won't be displeased. There is another factor in play too. Just as in Sekirei, Sekirei takes place over the course of (the manga story itself) about 2 months. Three tops. Freezing, realistically in the main series probably rivals that. We get 25 chapter arcs covering the course of a couple hours. 1 - The four Nova attacking east genetics and then west, how many chapters dedicated to that story adn by the end while it took 6 months or more to play out for us, manga time was like 2 hours, 6 tops if we include Nova appearance from east genetics to defeat of Nova in the Nucleartide. 2 - Alaska. The entire story, a week, two weeks tops. We know it's 2-3 days from their welcome ceremony. Another 2 days minimum between announcing the next level of drug and implintation. Another day or two with Oohara having been pushed into experiment on all of them and then it's a matter of hours before Amelia goes kablooey and blows up Chiffon. 3 - Transcendance Clash. (Numbering the clashes.. I'm getting lost quickly 12th?). Again, a matter of hours. Training Nova, Faylen generators, Valkyrie, and the return of Elizabeth... 3-4 hours tops. 4 - Buster arc, we know from Gengo trying to get his new organization up and running they are in quarantine for two-three weeks max. The Busters take up an hour I suspect nothing more, causing the 13th clash, and they are shut down just as quickly. 5 - 13th Clash. Well, it's part of the 'after party' of the party Gengo was throwing to announce his new organization which he never did. Another hour or two on top of that? Let's please assume that Kazuya's painful flashback which many people hated but wass key to the story took place within seconds while he was blacked out. Otherwise they would all be dead, with Nova bearing down on them... Again, while the length of the series run has been over 5 years, 'real time' in the story plays more like an episode of 24 than anything else. My point in the lay down of arc and clashes? IT TAKES TIME TO CHANGE AND BUILD CONFIDENCE. If Kazuya didn't have it in chapter 1, 3 months is not generally a lot of time to build it. Even with all these characters have been through.